Miyazato Clan
"The Fire guides." ''- ''Motto of the Miyazato Clan The Miyazato Clan is unique when compared to many of the other clans in the Empire. Instead of controlling large swathes of land or having a few key villages and towns they are a mostly disconnected collection of families with the same bloodline. As such, the location of the clan is a spread out collection of individual family holdings, mostly focused in the Central and Southern regions of the Empire as well as having holdings spread throughout the rest of the country. Individually the Miyazato hold little political, economic, or cultural sway, but when the separate families have worked together they have been mildly successful in helping to shape local laws and reforms in their local areas in their favor. Traits * Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai - Every so often, a member of the Miyazato Bloodline is born with the ability to use Magnet Release. Some families appear more blessed than others and all if not most of the children may be able to use it, others none will be able to use it for a generation. ** As of current there are 16 Miyazato’s that currently possess Magnet Release, among them three are too old to use it effectively, four have yet to come of the age that they can control it, and five refuse to use it believing it an ill omen from God no matter what their families tell them. ** Blue Hair Affinity - Those that possess magnet release are almost always born with the telltale blue hair that distinguishes them as possessing the ability of Magnet Release. This is normally the first sign a family has that their child will be able to use Magnet Release. * A large amount of the Miyazato are still entrenched in the ways from before the Empire, hesitant and distrustful toward the current Rule. History The history of the Miyazato Bloodline is a largely oral history, passed down from generation to generation as merely stories of their duty to fulfill God's wishes on Earth, and how in doing so they were graced by God Himself with their Magnet Release ability. Those that know the stories will tell anyone curious about their history, about how the Miyazato bloodline was among the first groups of people to begin to set up Shrines on the Western Continent and have been doing so since. That many in the early rise of clans and towns in what is now the Fire Country traveled the paths between villages and castle towns, braving the brigands and nature to proliferate God’s message to those who had yet to be told of it. They’ll tell you that many of their ancestors were strung up, bludgeoned, and burned by those unwilling to see the power of what was being told to them. They’ll tell you that their ancestors pressed on anyway. That despite the animosity they encountered for so long they continued to spread the message to any who would listen. They’ll tell you that their ancestors, along with many others, succeeded in spreading God’s Will, the Way of Fire, to the people of the continent as can be seen by the fact it is the major religion of the Empire. It was, according to their oral tradition, this reason that the Miyazato family is able to wield the Magnet Release, that their ancestors were able to bring so many into the fold of God that God Himself felt it fitting that they be bestowed the ability to wield a polarizing force in anyway they saw fit. At first every Miyazato was born with the ability to use Magnet Release abilities. But according to legend, as time went on that slowly changed, every so often a child would be born without the ability to use their bloodline ability. As time passed it became more common that a child wouldn’t be able to use it rather than they would be able to wield the release. In recent times, as early as one hundred years ago, it was claimed that God now only bestows the ability on those that have a specific destiny laid out for them by God. That they have a specific function they are to carry out in the name of the Lord with their time on Earth, and the fact they have been given the Magnet Release ability is proof of that mission, although what exactly the mission is is up to interpretation of the user and their family members. The Miyazato in present day function less like a centralized Clan and more as a loose conglomerate of Shrine Keepers and businesses that collectively pool their efforts to help in influencing local and minor regional policies that directly benefit them in one way or another. As well the families are rather close even if many are only distantly related at this point. They still share the same name and the same ability, making them among the few reliable sources for assistance when it comes to children being born with the Magnet Release ability. Many families will send their Magnet Release capable family members to families that are in need of assistance with teaching their children to control their abilities as well as teaching them the handful of passed down Magnet Release Techniques the Miyazato do possess. Members The spread out Shrines of the Miyazato are mostly administered by one family, while a few sport two or three families as children have grown and married, raising their own families in the same place. Amagi Shrine and Onsen * Miyazato Ichiro (Father -Head of Shrine) - MR * Miyazato Mai (Mother - Head of Onsen) * Miyazato Aoi (Elder Daughter - Unmarried) -MR * Miyazato Miko (Younger Son - Too Young to Marry) - MR Ejyo Inn and Shrine * Miyazato Ejyo (Father - Head of Inn and Shrine) - MR * Miyazato Mari (Mother) * Miyazato Kinjo (Elder Son) * Miyazato Mika (Daughter-in-Law) * Miyazato Rei (Middle Granddaughter) * Miyazato Hiiko (Youngest Granddaughter) * Miyazato Chika (Younger Daughter - Unmarried) - MR * Miyazato Fujiko (Eldest Granddaughter) - MR * Miyazayo Emiya (Grandfather) * Miyazato Oyo (Grandmother) - MR Fubuki Hot Springs and Shrine * Miyazato Eigo (Father - Head of Shrine) - MR * Miyazato Sushima (Mother - Head of Hot Springs) * Miyazato Kejiro (Eldest Son - Unmarried) * Miyazato Kai (Youngest Son - Engaged) - MR * Miyazato (Younger Daughter - Too Young to Marry) Takimara Shrine and Onsen * Miyazato Susumu (Father - Head of Shrine) * Miyazato Michie (Mother) - MR * Miyazato Hanada (Deceased Younger Son) * Miyazato Maie (Elder Daughter - Head of Onsen) * Miyazato Natsu (Son-in-Law) * Miyazato Mie (Daughter) - MR * Miyazato Ojii (Grandfather) * Miyazato Megumi (Grandmother) Morine Shrine and Miyazato Tavern and Inn * Miyazato Josu (Father) * Miyazato Aki - (Mother) * Miyazato Moru (Son - Head of Shrine) * Miyazato Mai (Daughter-in-Law, Head of Tavern and Inn) * Miyazato Migo (Eldest Son) - MR * Miyazato Oju (Youngest Son) - MR * Miyazato Michiru (Daughter) - MR Hamakaze Lodge and Shrine * Miyazato Yuji (Father, Crippled) - MR * Miyazato Haru (Mother, Deceased) * Miyazato Yui (Daughter-in-Law, Head of Lodge and Shrine) * Miyazato Nozaki (Elder Son) * Miyazato Taiki (Son) * Miyazato Migi (Middle Daughter) * Miyazato Keji (Youngest Son) * Miyazato Mari (Younger Daughter, Widowed) * Miyazato Akira (Deceased Son) - MR Yukikaze Shrine and Inn * Miyazato Mogu (Father, Deceased) * Miyazato Aya (Mother) * Miyazato Ie (Elder Son, Head of Shrine) * Miyazato Hikari (Daughter-In-Law, Head of Inn) * Miyazato Higa (Son, Too Young to Marry) * Miyazato Saku (Daughter, Too Young to Marry) Soon to Relocate * Miyazato Kinjo of Ejyo Shrine, his wife Miyazato Mika, and their two children. * Miyazato Kai and his wife-to-be of Fubuki Shrine Traditions Devout Followers of The Way of Fire - The Miyazato Bloodline has a long standing relationship with the Way of Fire administering many Shrines across the Akinian Empire, the Fire country before it, and the divided lands before that. Oral Story Tellers - A rich history of oral storytelling of the Miyazato history is present at any location a Miyazato calls home, with stories and folktales eating up large portions of young children's lives before warm fires and in the laps of their parents. Relations The Way of Fire - Due to the fact that The Way of Fire is so decentralized, the Miyazato family are not known by Shrines or Temples that are farther from their immediate travel area of a few days. Even so, their devout practice and education in The Way of Fire helps them to quickly connect with Shrines and Temples no matter where they go. The Homura Dynasty - Although they are collectively supportive of the current rule, individually much of the more zealous of the Miyazato are concerned with the current Rulers faith and the obvious disconnect it creates between the Rulers of the country and a majority of its population. The Hon Clan - In the past the Hon Clans burned Miyazato’s alive and expelled them from their lands as heathens. In the present, there is little animosity toward them, what happened happened hundreds of years before, and for the most part is mostly forgotten by both sides. The Sarutobi Clan - Past relations with the Sarutobi tended to end in expulsion from their clan lands on the fact of worshipping a false God in their territory, or in death at the hands of angry citizens. As of current, much like with the Hon, the animosity the Miyazato Bloodline may have once had against the Sarutobi is completely gone. The Cho Clan - Although the interactions with the Cho Clans have been far fewer than with the Hon and Sarutobi, they have been in fact the bloodiest of them. The only two families that moved into Cho Lands to attempt to spread the word of God were mercilessly slaughtered by groups of Cho that found their proclamations to be insulting to the highest degree of their beliefs and in turn a massive show of disrespect to their ancestors.It’s rumored that the bodies of the missionaries and their families were hung along the borders of the Cho lands and quartered, then left to be fed upon by carrion and other animals as a warning to any others that would wish to come to their lands. Just as the animosity to the Cho took the longest to die off. Just as the Hon and Sarutobi, the current Miyazato hold no ill will to the Cho. The Tokugawa Clan - The Miyazato have good relations with many businesses of the Tokugawa, as every Miyazato family owns a business that directly profit off of spirits and alcohols imported to them from Tokugawa lands. Category:Miyazato Clan Category:Empire of Akino Category:Clan